Little about love
by Kill Lisanna
Summary: One day Levy found a mysterious book in the book store. She translated it and started reading. She was interrupted few times, but find out something good,which cased her to makes some decision. Parring: Natsu and Lucy of course! I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, and also I do not own fragments from gospel. Read, enjoy and review! ONE-SHOT!


**Hello angels! I came back with a new story **

**It's one-shot again, but I think it's okay. I'm also preparing a longer story, but it'll take time.**

**Writing that story is my present for: -you (readers) for Christmas of course, and for me that I finally got my drive license :D**

**Okay, enough talking let's see what I scribbled this time. Some characters are OOC**

* * *

One day on her way to the guild, Levy catch a glimpse of a weird book in the bookstore's window display. It was old, second-handed and brown without title on the cover. From her spot, she could say, that the pages of that book are yellow due to her age. She walked in the store and was greeted by the owner.

-Good morning Levy-san!- he said cheerfully. Levy is permanent customer in his store, so it only natural that they are in friendly relations.

-Good morning Mrs. Hagone, I wanted to ask about that brown book in the window display- she said and followed the man to the window. He took the book in his hand and opened it on the first page.

-I found this one day in the park. I thought that someone lost it, but there was no one around. I don't know about what is this book, because it has been written in foreign language.-he said and handed Levy book. She didn't knew this language either.

-Niu Testimen?- she tried to read. That was a mysterious book and Levy like it.

-How much is it Mrs. Hagone?- she asked

-I give it to you for free- said the elder man. Levy smiled at him and responded- Thank you so much. I promise I'll let you know if I find something out. Goodbye for now! - she cheered and run out of the store to the Fairy Hills.

** - 4 days later -**

Levy sat beside bar counter with her new book. She was proud of herself. She worked day and night for 3 days with her Script magic to translate that book. When she did, she found out it's some kind of holy book and propably came from the other dimension. At first she couldn't understand much, but at times it made much more sense. Now she was reading "Hymn to Love"

_** Love is patient, love is kind.**_

With a loud bang the guild doors opened and two people came in. It was Fairy Tail Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartphilia and behind her stepped infamous Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Reading from her expression Lucy was angry and it must be because of Natsu, who was now apologizing .

-I'm so sorry Lucy, I didn't meant it, I swear. - He said.

-You made me wait for you for 3 hours! I had to do our job alone!- she shouted.

-I know, I was training and fell asleep after. Don't be mad Luce- he begged.

Seeing his sad and apologizing expression, Lucy couldn't help herself and slightly blush. Who was she to refuse him?

-Okay, I forgive you now, but keep it in your mind, that if you do this again, I'll be really mad and wouldn't forgive you that easily.- she said.

Then come to her and hugged her- You're the best Lucy! It'll not happen again!- he declared happily, and then let her go and went to pick up a fight with Gray. Levy smiled at this. Normal people would punch him, kicked out with his apology, but not Lucy- she was too kind and patient with childish Fire Dragon Slayer. Then she started reading again.

_** It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.**_

-Hi, Levy-chan!- cheered Lucy and asked curiously- What are you reading this time?

-Hi, Lu-chan!- she greeted back- I'm not sure, I found it in the bookstore few days ago- explained Levy.

-I see…- Celestial Spirit said and her mind drifted to somewhere else. Levy followed her gaze and saw what she saw.

Natsu was hanging out with Lisanna. They was laughing and smiling at each other. Levy looked back at Lucy. She was smiling gently at them and had happiness in her eyes. Levy knew that her best friend had feelings for Natsu, but she was too shy to admit it. Seeing them together must hurt her, but she was happy for him. She wasn't jealous or either envy of Lisanna, she wanted him to be happy – with her or without her by his side. She loved him in silence not telling anyone.

_** It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.**_

-Lu-chan- Levy giggled.

-I-It's not like that!- she said, blushing madly.

-Oh, c'mon, I know it's like that. Why don't you just admit it? I'll help you- Levy offered.

-I think it's useless to hiding it from you, so yes, I love him, but I don't want any help.- she said with small smile.

-Why?

-Just look at them. They are so happy, how could I ruin it?

-But it's not right. Lisanna was really rude and ruthless to you. At least you should tell him that.- Lucy looked at her best friend intending to decline her words, but Levy was faster- You think I didn't know? I knew she nearly attacked you without reason, I knew she refuse to help you when you came back from your mission with Natsu all beaten up! She left you all bloody. You could have died from the blood loss; she only took unconscious Natsu, who had only a little scratches here and there- it's all she did! He was unconscious because he was drained of magic power. Or two days ago? I was following you two. Lisanna followed you, calling you a whore, slut, weak and useless and you did nothing!

-Is that true, Lucy?- somebody asked and when they looked behind them, they saw Mirajane. She had worried expression on her face. Lucy looked down and Mira knew that what Levy said was true.

-It's okay. I forgave her already.- she said cheerfully looking up and smiling.

Levy and Mira were stunned. She really said, what she said?

-She makes Natsu smile. If she will keep him smiling like that I would forgive her everything, even murdering me. –Lucy explained. Hearing that Mira's eyes went all watery and she hugged Lucy through the bar counter.

-Promise me, you will not tell anyone especially Natsu and don't blame Lisanna.- Two girls nodded, with their fingers crossed behind their back. Levy willed to tell Natsu when the times come and Mirajane decided to have a serious talk with her little sister when they will be back at home.

Lucy smiled at them and stood up- Okay, I'm going on a little walk, that conversation made me feel a little down. If I won't come back, I just went home.- she said and said goodbyes to her friends and walked out of the guild. When she disappeared from sight, Levy returned to her book.

_** Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.**_

-Hi, Levy!- someone called behind her, she spinned on her bar stool and looked at grinning Fire Dragon Slayer. Oh, how much she wanted to wip that stupid grin from his face.

-Hi, what do you want?- she asked feeling that if he says something stupid, she will split the truth out.

-I saw Lucy walking out of the guild, and she looked quite down. Did anything happened?- he asked curiously. Yes, curiously. Not worried. Just CURIOUSLY.

- Why do you care?- she asked coldly.

He looked at her confused and crossed his arms on his chest- What kind of question is that? I just want to know, she is my best friend- he said. Deep inside his heart he knew, Lucy is more than a friend or best friend for him.

-Best friend, huh? I'm also her best friend- she said.

-Yeah, but you're a girl! You talk about things with her before she talks about it with me!- he pounded .

-She didn't tell me anything; I found it out by myself. I just asked her why she didn't do anything with her problem.- she said and saw how his expression changed from confused to worried. _'FINALLY!'_she thought.

-What are you talking about?- he asked narrowing his onyx eyes.

-And why should I tell you? All you care about now is Lisanna!- Levy hissed, feeling on her. Obviously it was sent by the youngest among Strauss siblings. Although Levy didn't looked at her, she wanted Natsu to saw this. When Natsu turned his head around, he saw Take Over's mage glare, he was greatly surprised. When she noticed that the Fire mage is starring at her, she quickly turned around. Natsu turned to Levy, his face serious now.

-Tell me.- he didin't wanted answer. He DEMANDED it.

-Lisanna for some reason hates Lucy. She is ruthless and rude to her. She once called her being a whore and useless. She is treating her like a trash. Literally. She even declined to help her when she needed it.- Levy explained, Natsu looked at Mira which turned away in ashamed, acknowledged what Levy said was true.

-What do you mean by 'she declined to help her'?- he asked and his fists clenched.

-Remember your last mission wit Lucy?

-Yeah, she brought me to the Magnolia and left me unconscious outside the guild, while she went home- he growled.

-Who said that?- Levy asked narrowing her eyes, but in her mind she knew who said that and that made her insides to boil with anger.

-Lisanna.

CRUSH!

They turned toward the sound and saw shocked Mirajane clenching her fist around broken glass.

-Natsu, that's a lie. What she said was all lie.- she whispered not believing what she heard.

-Actually, Lucy brought you back to Fairy Tail. Before the doors she met Lisanna. Lucy was bleeding badly and needed help immediately. She didn't manage to bring you inside. Lisanna took you from her and went away! Lisanna brought you to the infirmary but all you had was just a little scratches. I think 20 minutes later she left infirmary carrying you on her back to your house. Then Gray found Lucy, when we saw her we all thought she was dead, but he said she was still breathing. In that chaos, Lisanna managed to slip outside the guild.- Levy nearly cried remembering that.

-How would I know you are not lying?- mage asked furiously, but he kept his voice down.

-It's true Natsu. Lucy was badly beaten up, she had broken bones and she nearly died due to blood loss, for nearly 3 hours I, Wendy, Porlyusica and Erza was fighting for Her life. We were losing hope. We thought she will not make it.- Mira said shakily.

Natsu lurched a little and sat down on the bar stool beside Levy, his eyes wide. Nearly 3 hours… it's exactly how much time he spend with Lisanna in his house when he had woken up. When they were laughing happily, in the guild Lucy fought for her life. Natsu shivered and grabbed his shoulders, but shivering didn't stop, when he thought that Lucy could be now gone and never return. It explains why he hadn't seen Lucy for 3 days. Crap! She might get hurt on that mission which she was forced to do alone, because he fell asleep! He wouldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to her. Fear, guilt and anger made everything worse. She didn't leave his side like Lisanna said, it was him who left her alone. That was unforgivable, but one thing bothered him

-Why would Lisanna do something like that?- he asked after some time.

-We don't know it. – They answered.

-Why Lucy didn't say anything?- he asked again running his hand through his pink hair.

-I think, because she thought you wouldn't believe her- bar maid said.

Natsu nodded, that was possible because he wouldn't think Lisanna would ever lie to him.

-Lucy thought that Lisanna will make you happy so she forgave her- added Levy placing the book on the bar counter.

-What? She forgave her? I didn't forgive myself! And she…- Natsu stood up clenching his teeth and fisting his palms.

-She is willing to do everything to make you happy, even if it means her be unhappy. She really thinks you will be happy with Lisanna by your side.

-There is no option… I and Lisanna? How can I ever be happy without Luce? After this? Me, happy with Lisanna? Never. Not now. Shit, not ever!- he shouted, his fist in flame.- I'm going to find her now.- he exclaimed and turned towards the doors.

-Wait a minute!- Levy shouted after him.

-What now?- he asked turning around. He was angry and feared that Levy was gonna say that there was more than that incident and he'll lose control of himself.

-It's not a good idea to go after her now. You would only cause her more pain- she said.

He growled and clenched his teeth. The last think he wanted to do was bring her more pain.

-So what should I do now?- he asked helplessly.

-Stay here, she will probably come back.

-And if she not?- he questioned.

-Then she surely went home.- explained blue hired bookworm.

-Okay.-he sighted- But if she won't come back before nightfall, I'm going to find her- he added.

Levy simply nodded in response, before flying chair hit Natsu, and new fight erupted. Natsu ended hanging out with Erza, Happy, Gray and Lisanna. Levy totally lost will to continue reading so she looked around the guild. She ended up observing Team Natsu and Lisanna.

She noticed how Natsu kept secretly looking at the doors, hoping to see certain Celestial mage. Levy smirked seeing how Fire mage kept distant between him and Take Over mage. Lisanna tried to hug him or just wrap her arm around his shoulder, but he escaped every time with disgusted look on his face. He got in a fight with Gray, Elfman, Gajeel and Cana so he didn't noticed when sun went down completely and the whole world went dark outside. When he noticed he looked over Levy and stormed out of the guild. Levy ended her drink, waved goodbyes to her guild mates and went to Fairy Hills.

Magnolia was so pretty, especially at summer's evening. Streets lanterns were turned on and weather made it perfect occasion to take a walk.

When Levy was crossing the bridge, she looked over the Lucy's apartment. The lights were turned off. _'Maybe she is sleeping already and Natsu went home'_ she thought and crossed the bridge. Night air cleared her mind and calmed her nerves. She opened her book and started reading, just one sentence till the end.

_** It always protects, always trust, always hopes, and always perseveres. **_

-Lucy! Please don't go! - shouted somebody, and Levy recognized Natsu's voice.

-Natsu, I don't want to talk about it- said someone calmly and this time it was Lucy's voice. They were in Sakura Tree Park, which direction Levy was heading. She hides behind the tree and observed her friends.

Natsu was holding Lucy by her arms so she wouldn't run away.

-Just hear me out! - He pleaded.

Lucy looked up at him, telling him to continue. He took a deep breath- I know everything, about Lisanna and your feelings.

Blonde mage's eyes grew wide- Who…?-she tried to ask.

-Levy told me, I have to thank her later – explained pink haired teenager. - Why didn't you tell me? - He asked lifting her head by cupping her cheek with his hand.

- I wanted you to be happy- she said shyly- You spend so much time with her, so I thought you must love her. I knew she is your precious childhood friend; you are always there to save her.

-But I'm also there to save you! I meant it when I said I would protect you. No matter what.

Lucy clutched his jacket. She looked like she lost it.

-I hoped you would say one day that you love me. But whenever I see you with Lisanna, I know I can't hopping that much. You gave me so much, because of you now I have friends, family and place which I can call home. You gave me that much and I didn't give you anything but trouble. I want you to be happy with one you love so I accepted all of that. - saying that she started to sobbing.

-That's why you forgave Lisanna?

-You thrust her and I trust you. I don't think she wanted to do anything bad.- she wanted to add something but Natsu brought her into a warm and protective hug. He gently stroked her hair and said into her ear- Sometimes you're too kind for your own good. Now listen to me closely. –He pulled away a little to look her in the eyes – I'm going to protect you through and with my whole life from everything and everybody, there isn't a thing I couldn't do for you and I'll always trust you. Even if I don't deserve it anymore, I still hope you could love me… just as much as I love you- Levy nearly fainted. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. The Fairy Tail Fire Dragon Slayer, confessed. Confessed he is in love with Lucy. He is consider as the densest when it comes to feelings, but now he proved it wrong.

Lucy smiled through her tears and silenced mage with a loving kiss. That was her response to his confession. He smiled into the kiss, which escalated from gently and shy to daring and passionate. When they pulled away gasping for air,their fingers interviewed with each other.

-I love you, Luce. I'm willing to spend my whole life by your side- said dragon slayer quietly.

- I love you too Natsu and I promise to never leave your side- she exclaimed and now was his turn to kiss her hotly, like only Fire Dragon Slayer could. They pulled away after good few minutes, smiling at each other.

-Now we'll go through everything together. No one can do us apart, I promise- said Natsu and kissed her knuckles.

Celestial mage nodded happily and Natsu picked her up bridal style and started heading to her apartment. Levy still heard them laughing even when they disappeared from sight.

She giggled and headed to Fairy Hills. She stopped at the top of the hill and turned around.

She decided. She'll read 'Hymn to Love' on their wedding day.

**The End.**

* * *

**That should be enough for now. I hpe you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it.  
**

**I also wanted to thank every one who supported me to write another story:  
**

**xXkookyXx,**

**GoldenRoseTanya,  
**

**other reviewers and readers,  
**

**My big sister ^.^  
**

**And my boyfriend who unwittingly gave me idea for this story. Love you honey~ :3  
**

**Soooo if you don't like, blame him, not me :D  
**

**Till next time!  
**


End file.
